In This Angry World of Ours
by June13
Summary: A quick little lemony scene between Cloud and Vincent. Don't read it if you don't like it. Flames will be giggled at and responded to quite rudely. SLASH! Duh! Can't say I didn't warn you! Set to A Perfect Cirlce's The Hollow.


Bodies meshed in a dance unlike any other. Fingers slipped on sweat soaked chests, leaving burning trails in their wake. This was nothing new to the beautiful pair. One always sought the other out when they were in need of comfort, or solace, or need of the feel of bare skin on skin. They were both unloved, unwanted, and alone, except on these rare nights. They both lost their one and only loves, are both scarred physically and mentally. They are only kept sane by these solemn, heated nights when they hold each other in their arms. A Turk and an Ex-SOLDIER, no one would've thought that it would work, never in a million years. In their eyes, it's the only way to keep a hold on their already fragile sanity. They have more in common than they may have realized. One figure arches into the other as tongues follow the bodies' examples. No noise escapes eithers' mouth except for their heavy breathing and the primal rhythm of their heartbeats.

_Run desire run  
Sexual being  
Run him like a blade  
to and through the heart  
No conscience  
One Motive  
Cater to the hollow_

They know it won't last for longer than the moon does, but they've reached the point where neither cares anymore. Clothed hips meet with an undeniable want for the other. Shirts have long been discarded and the elder if the pair toys with the younger, teasing him into submission for the time being. One of the pair decides there is too much fabric and moves to fix the problem. The clothing slips away almost soundlessly and is tossed aside like all the other garments. His soon follow the others in flight and the pair revels in the feel if skin on skin. The blond of the pair has had enough of the teasing touches and flips their position so he is on top. The dark haired man lands with a soft sound of surprise on the cool grass, but no longer cares as his blond companion takes him full into his mouth.

_Feed me here  
Fill me up again  
temporarily pacify this hungering  
so grow  
Libido throw  
Dominoes of indiscretions down  
_

He arches into the sensation of heat, not able to keep still any longer. He feels his release building, but stops his comrade before he looses everything. The blond looks up with a questioning gaze. The other shakes his head, and the blond understands the cryptic signal: 'not yet'.

_Falling all around  
in cycles  
in circles  
constantly consuming  
Conquer and devour_

The blond crawls back up the other body, and the two meet in a heated, if not slightly sloppy, kiss. They break and ruby eyes meet that of mako-blue in understanding. The oldest of the pair flip their positions again, slowly lifting the younger man's hips up. He enters slowly, guilt rising in his stomach at the look of buried pain in the other's eyes. He brings a hand up to the other's cheek, lightly stroking the soft flesh. The blond leans into the tender touch and gasps as a jolt of pleasure rips through his body. He moves his hips up to meet the others. They set a pace both can manage. The black haired man moves in for a heated kiss and is met with just as much fervor. He speeds up the pace again and the blond moans quietly out for more. He complies and reaches between their bodies for the other's need.

_Cause it's time to bring the fire down  
Bridle all this indiscretion  
Long enough to edify  
and permanently fill this hollow_

The dominant of the pair releases first and removes himself slowly from the other. He slips down the others body and engulfs him wholly. He pulls up the length slowly, holding his confidant's slim hips down to the soft, cool summer grass. The blond can no longer keep silent, and moans quietly to the night sky. The ebony haired man gently scrapes his teeth up the length, and the other cries out in completion. Though he doesn't care so much for the taste, he swallowed the salty liquid and wiped his mouth gently.

_Screaming feed me here  
Fill me up again  
temporarily pacifying_

They stay curled in each others arms and fall into the one peaceful sleep either ever gets. This does not last long, the dark haired one is up with the sun. He collects his clothing and dresses himself quickly. The last item to be fastened on is his tattered cloak. He leaves the way he came trying not to think of the one he left behind.

_Screaming feed me here  
Fill me up again  
temporarily pacifying_

The blond sat up slowly, memories from the night before coursing through his mind. He shuddered at the thought of the feel of bare skin on skin, making his member cry out for need. He ignored it and dressed quickly, noticing the position of the sun, 'late again'. The feeling of loss that always accompanied the morning after settled into his stomach, and he looked to the sky, biding his time. He knew he'd give Vincent a call later, and maybe they'd have another tryst, but who could really tell in a world as angry as their's.


End file.
